


Парные ключи

by Youko_Chen_Dju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youko_Chen_Dju/pseuds/Youko_Chen_Dju
Summary: И плывут по одному пути во вселенной два мира. И не ведают оба истины. Одни превознесли себя к Богам, будучи жестокими убийцами, вторые пали судьбой ослепленных фанатиков, не видящих своего жалкого влачения. Спасти их могут только Ключи от нового Мира. Но кому нужно что-то менять в своем неведении и безразличии?





	1. Пролог. Часть первая.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Эйк.
> 
> Хардкор: Я не знаю, что я тут делаю. Канонщики, простите.   
> Йоко: Это я корень зла, бугагага, неканонщики - пляшите!
> 
> Писали по этому арту: http://vk.cc/4jmBve
> 
> Обложки от Panda Huang
> 
> Возраст изменен:  
> Минсок - 17  
> Лу Хань - 24  
> Бекхён - 17  
> Чанёль - 21  
> Чен - 28  
> Исин - сам не помнит, но гораздо старше всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для настроения: ONE OK ROCK – Mr.Gendai Speaker

Едкий дым из трубы автомобиля зависает плотным облаком в воздухе. Рыжеволосый парень кашляет и закрывает нос рукавом старой потертой куртки, перебегая на другую сторону улицы. Едва не попав под копыта лошади и вызвав брань кучера, он запрыгивает на ступени ратуши и взбегает по ним. Охранники косятся на парня с раздражением и недовольством. И неспроста.  
  
Юноша ухмыляется и резко сворачивает в сторону высоких рельефных колонн, обрамляющих вход в здание. Под удивленные взгляды выходящих и входящих чиновников, простых прохожих и стражей порядка, он быстро забирается по колонне с помощью перчаток с крючками. Ловко взобравшись на козырек, он отряхивает с себя пыль и подходит к самому краю. Снизу уже кричат, чтобы он спускался, зеваки останавливаются поглазеть, более сообразительные просят не делать глупости. Парень взирает на них сверху вниз презрительным взглядом. Они все серо-коричневой массой скапливаются вокруг здания и шумят. Крики начинают раздражать Минсока. Он кривит лицо и зажмуривается от ненавистных ему фраз: «Вот идиот!», «Сейчас ему всыпят!», «Сынок, побойся богов, спускайся немедля!»  
  
— Боги накажут тебя, глупец! — кричит кто-то особенно громко, и тут же мимо парня пролетает со свистом камень. Терпение Минсока лопается.  
— Люди! — обращается он к собравшимся. — Вы слепее пещерных крыс! Вы так уповаете на своих богов, что не видите правды перед своим носом! Вами пользуются, прикрываясь небесной благодатью! — Минсок пылко пытается перекричать повседневный шум, взывая к горожанам.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, юнец?! — слышится из толпы.  
— Вы работаете на износ и ничего не получаете взамен, кроме «благословения» этих треклятых самозванцев! — Мин продолжает. — Они забирают у вас детей, любимых, друзей! Разрушают семьи! И вы им после такого еще и благодарны?! — выкрикивает он во весь голос, срывающийся на последних словах.  
  
Минсок шумно вздыхает, давя в себе всхлип из-за некстати возникшего образа матери, которую уводят под руки боги. Он не должен показывать слабины.  
  
— Их забирают на небеса, в лучшее место, как же мы можем не благодарить Богов за такое чудо? — слышится скрипучий старушечий голос.  
— Никаких небес не существует, ваших родных попросту!.. — Его обрывают, не дав до конца высказаться.  
  
По его ногам бьют кнутом, Минсок уворачивается, но спотыкается и падает. Разбиться на ступенях ему не дает теплый поток воздуха, приподнявший его и опустивший рядом с двумя мужчинами. Один из них – бургомистр, трусливый вор и подхалим. Минсок даже не одаривает его взглядом. Но на второго уже смотрит с яростью. Это Бог по имени Диэл, смотрящий за их городком. На белых одеждах ни следа пыли и пепла, что слоями лежат на всех поверхностях. В правой мочке черная серьга-треугольник — знак, который имеют право носить только Боги. И ему Минсок должен быть благодарен за то, что его мозги не растекаются по лестнице? Повелитель ветра хренов. Юношу распирает желание тут же разукрасить безупречное лицо парой тройкой ссадин и синяков. Но, увы, пускай эти люди и притворялись божествами, все же были весьма сильны.  
  
— На первый взгляд он чистый, такие естественные рыжие волосы давно мне не встречались, — проговаривает мужчина в красивом облачении, наклоняясь, чтобы поближе рассмотреть бунтаря. Мин еле сдерживается, чтобы не плюнуть подлецу в лицо.  
  
— Так-так, золотая окантовка радужки, — разочаровано цокает языком Диэл. — С измененным генотипом, а вздумал рассуждать о том, что тебе не дано.  
  
Бог ухмыляется, поднимает ладонь и влепляет парню пощечину с такой силой, что Минсок падает на грязную каменную кладку. К нему тут же подбегает охрана и поднимает за шкирку, выкручивая затем руки. Бургомистр силком наклоняет его голову, заставляя отдать дань уважения божеству.  
  
— Владыка, простите нас, мы не знали, что этот еретик опять вылезет, — лебезит мужчина. — Сколько раз ловили, он все за старое.  
— А, это тот городской сумасшедший? — смеется Диэл. — Посадите его в подвал, что тратить время.  
— Сбегает, Владыка. Может, у вас исправить можно? — благоговейно лепечет бургомистр.  
  
— Мутантов мы не берем, — с деланным сожалением качает головой Бог. — Закуйте тогда, и привяжите к позорному столбу, чтоб неповадно было, — устало приказывает Диэл и поворачивается в сторону входа в ратушу.  
  
— Я до вас все равно доберусь, — цедит Минсок. — Скоро все поймут, что вы из себя представляете! — кричит он вслед уходящему Богу.  
  
Диэл отмахивается, и Минсока сбивает порыв ветра. Вместе с ним падает охрана, и он пользуется моментом, чтобы сбежать. Ему не удается проскочить собравшихся зрителей — они нарочно задерживают его и смеются. Стражи порядка хватают Минсока, связывают ему руки и под усмешки и улюлюканье толпы ведут к столбу напротив ратуши. Он не сопротивляется, понимая, что гораздо слабее служителей, получавших питание три раза в день, тогда как ему приходится перебиваться чем попало. Его привязывают к столбу и отбирают перчатки, которые он купил на последние гроши, стащенные у коменданта. Опять в приюте придется объяснять, откуда синяки и почему он грязный. И его снова попытаются запереть в чулане, чтобы не позорил настоятеля. Минсоку. Если бы ему было куда идти, ноги бы его не было в приюте. Он уже несколько месяцев как совершеннолетний. Но если останется до восемнадцати, то может больше не выбраться. Мутант, чистый — тут богам все равно, непристроившихся сироток после этого возраста забирают с собой. А Мин не может допустить, чтобы вещь, переданная ему матерью, досталась этим лжецам...  
  
Его мысли прерывает прилетевший в лицо гнилой овощ, такой же пыльный и непонятный, как и все в мире Ким Минсока.  
  
— Дурак, Боги нам милость дают, а ты смеешь раскрывать свой поганый рот на них!  
  
Кто-то из толпы порывается вломить парню или хотя бы выписать пару тумаков, кто-то смеется, кто-то снисходительно качает головой… Не каждый день появляется возможность такое лицезреть. Хотя Минсок нарывается часто.  
  
Он — сирота. Его мать забрали боги, когда ему было лет пять или шесть, Мин сам не помнит точно. Отца он никогда не знал, да и сомневался, что о нем кому-нибудь известно. Обычное дело, когда дети оставались без родителей, приютов, устроенных богами, на всех хватало. Минсок мог бы не жаловаться на жизнь, все же «высшие силы» хорошо приглядывали за своими подопечными, если бы не его характер и память о матери, из-за чего он постоянно влезал в конфликты и получал наказания. Ким Чонхва была чистой. Перед тем, как боги забрали ее, женщина успела рассказать сыну одну шокирующую вещь и попросила сохранить старинную подвеску с голубым камнем океаниумом. Мин всем сердцем верит в ее слова, но один против всего мира он ничего не может доказать.  
  
Над площадью медленно проплывает тяжелогрузный дирижабль. В их глуши это редкость, поэтому все тут же забывают про несчастного юношу и устремляются к вокзальной вышке, оставляя площадь пустовать. Летательный аппарат сбрасывает отработанный пепел прямо на жилые кварталы серого города, делая его еще невзрачнее и грязнее.  
  
Такова жизнь на Парвуме.  
  
***  
  
Лу Хань просыпается с головной болью. Снова у него был тягучий липкий сон, которого он не помнит. Хань пока еще думает, обращаться к врачу, или само пройдет, и жмет на кнопку вызова прислуги. К кровати левитирует автоматизированный прислужник, держа поднос с таблетками от головы и стаканом с водой. Лу садится, держась за голову, и выпивает лекарство. Мигрень отступает, но он знает, что это ненадолго. В комнату незаметно въезжает роботизированная прислуга, вынося одежду и подготавливая ванную. Хань не обращает внимания на них, такое обращение никогда для него не было чем-то необычным, скорее, рутинным.  
  
— Эйр, какое у меня расписание на эту ночь? — обращается Лу к виртуальному дворецкому, проводя пальцем по треугольной сережке.  
  
Этот аксессуар — одновременно украшение, средство коммуникации и связи, а также официальный документ, в котором хранятся идентификационные данные жителя Магнума. Это максимально упрощало жизнь и так не особо озабоченных проблемами людей. Хань жил в бесконечном празднике, насыщенном весельем, развлечениями и развратом. На планете давным-давно прекратились все войны, не было болезней, даже сами эти понятия были лишь терминами из книг. Люди были обеспечены не только всем необходимым, но и сверх того. Культура процветала, никто даже не вспоминал о преступности. Лу и знал-то про такие вещи лишь из книжек по древней истории из библиотеки его отца. В школах им не давали обширных знаний, а любознательность и заинтересованность удовлетворялась в развлечениях.  
  
Лу Хань — сын главного советника правителя планеты Магнум. Благородный, красивый, умный, чудесный… Могли бы подумать окружающие, но при более ближнем знакомстве аура “благородного и красивого” моментально разрушалась. Хотя Хань никогда не стремился сокращать дистанцию. Он родился, заведомо будучи золотым ребенком. Родители задаривали драгоценное и единственное чадо подарками, что к шести годам ему было не интересно открывать красочные и дорогие коробки. К четырнадцати ему наскучило все, что окружало его с детских лет. К двадцати ему встали поперек горла люди и эта планета. Он начал презирать тупое окружение, лживые лица с экранов, подрастающее тупое быдло. Сейчас ему было откровенно плевать на все: на бесконечные потоки вечеринок и праздников, на толпы поклонниц и поклонников. Он плыл по течению, пока однажды не увидел очень странный сон. Чуждый ему мир. Грязный, серый, полуразрушенный. И ярко-рыжие волосы незнакомого юноши. Он бы не придал этому значения, если бы сны о том месте и человеке не повторялись каждую ночь. Они всегда были расплывчаты и не несли в себе чего-то конкретного. Иногда Лу не мог вспомнить вообще ничего. Каждая попытка возродить картинки в памяти отдавалась тупой болью в висках. Сегодня был именно этот случай.  
  
— Эйр, ты что, отключился от сети, почему не отвечаешь? — хмурится Хань.  
  
Парень открывает виртуальную панель устройств в квартире на портативном экране. Оказывается, что вся коммуникация и виртуальный дворецкий — отключены. До этого момента снующие туда-сюда роботы не движутся, а левитирующие — валяются на полу.  
  
— Черт! — шипит Хань и резво забирается под кровать.  
  
Он наслышан о таких случаях. Ограбления на их планете — очень редкие, но довольно громогласные события. Лу Хань от скуки изучал все интересные данные, преступность тоже входила в эту категорию. Сейчас парень отрезан от внешнего мира, и охранные системы в его квартире не работают. Если это воры, они просто заберут, что хотят, и скроются по быстрому. Но если это вдруг те люди из категории “совершенно секретно” на сервере жандармерии, то у Ханя явно проблемы.  
  
Входные двери с шипением разъезжаются в стороны — они подчинены охранной системе, и сейчас открыть их проще простого. Лу прислушивается, кажется, вошли двое или трое. Как можно тише он переползает к тому краю, где будет видна межкомнатная дверь. Она у него старинная, еще на петлях, в отличие от стандартных раздвижных панелей. Кто бы ни пришел к нему без спроса, они не стремятся сохранить свое инкогнито. Дверь вызывает у мужчин, а это точно мужские голоса, недоумение, но они справляются с затруднением, выпилив лазером ручку с замком. Хань думает, что это стоило ему состояния, хмуро пялясь на упавший напротив него кусок дерева с металлом.  
  
Мужчин действительно оказывается трое. Лу видит только их обувь. Они ругаются между собой и, судя по звукам, не особо церемонятся с обыском. Хань напоминает себе, что нужно только переждать, они уберутся, и он вызовет жандармов.  
  
— Эй, босс, я нашел сейф!  
  
Хань напрягается — там у него хранятся в целом безобидные документы, оставленные отцом, но, может, они пригодятся грабителям.  
  
— Он не открывается.  
— Конечно, не открывается — у него собственная батарея на случай падения общей системы. Тащите тепловизор.  
  
Лу дергается от неожиданности. На экране тепловизора они быстро обнаружат странное неучтенное пятно, которое окажется человеком. А что будут делать со свидетелем — неизвестно. Хань и спрятался только потому, что не понятно, как действовали такие редкие преступники. Никому еще не удавалось с ними столкнуться лицом к лицу.  
  
— Только посмотрите — тут кто-то есть, — говорит некто хриплым голосом.  
— Животное? — предполагает обладатель гулкого баса.  
— Нету тут животных, да и крупноват, — писклявый третий голос заставляет Лу Ханя поморщится от отвращения.  
— Уберите “это” и все, — шипит один из незваных гостей командным тоном.  
  
Услышав перестукивание шариков и жужжание механизма, Хань выкатывается из-под кровати буквально за секунду до взрыва. Лу каким-то чудом успевает скрыться за панелью гардеробной. В руках грабителей он заметил древний инструмент — “плазматическую пушку”. Из гардеробной пылающая кровать выглядит удручающе. Не трудно представить, что случится с человеком на ее месте.  
  
Звук повторяется, Ханю не составляется труда понять, что опять целятся в него. Умирать не хочется, и Лу не находит ничего лучше, как выскочить с вешалкой в руке.  
  
— Остановились! Я сын главного советника правителя. Ваши действия дорого вам обойдутся! — эти слова звучат так уверенно, будто у него в руках действительно что-то пугающее.  
  
Тощий мужчина опускает пушку и смотрит на сурового увальня, видимо, главного. Тот усмехается и берет в руки другое оружие — “пистолет”, еще древнее, чем пушка.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — говорит главарь и нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
  
Хань видит вспышку. Он знает устройство оружия, знает, что следует за выстрелом. Как будто в замедленной съемке, Лу видит, как к нему приближается пуля. Он швыряет вешалку в сторону, выставляя руки ладонями вперед в попытке защититься от пули. По телу проходит холодная волна, и Хань чувствует, как с рук срывается что-то упругое, будто раздвигается толща воды. Его отбрасывает назад на мягкий диван прошлого века. Голова гудит похуже, чем после пробуждения. Лу ощупывает себя, он не ранен. Раздается мужской стон.  
  
Поднявшись, Хань видит, что в сознании только один мужчина, но его придавило опрокинутым навзничь рабочим столом с тяжелым сенсором. Тощий полулежит под окном, по стене тянется кровавый след от его встречи с держателем для штор. Главный преступник лежит навзничь и не подает признаков жизни. Шатаясь, Лу Хань подходит к стонущему и падает рядом с ним на колени. Внезапная слабость накатывает так же, как и незнакомое чувство. Он хочет спросить, кто они такие и зачем его грабить, но желудок сводит рвотный позыв.  
  
Хань не знает, что ему делать. Случилось что-то странное, что теперь преступники больше не представляют угрозы. У них есть старое оружие, которого нет даже у жандармерии. Лу может только связаться с отцом, но все системы вырублены. Он еще раз пробует включить Эйра, и, к его удивлению, дворецкий отвечает.  
  
— Эйр, вызови отца, это срочно.  
  
***  
  
Один из самых больших городов на Парвуме, Тиарн, не только имеет население в десять тысяч человек, но в нем находится самое большое количество Храмов. Именно в этот город спустились однажды первые Боги. С Тиарна распространилось божье благословение на все уцелевшие после войн и катаклизмов города, спасая уцелевших от верного исчезновения.  
  
Бён Бекхён, юный послушник одного из храмов, в котором он служит почти с самого рождения. Его взяла по доброте душевной Богиня, пожалевшая бедную семью, которая не была в состоянии прокормить четверых детей.  
  
Ту богиню звали Джу. Она была самым прекрасным существом, что когда-либо удавалось увидеть маленькому мальчику. За все те годы, что Бек провел в храме, Богиня ни на йоту не постарела, а на его взгляд даже наоборот, стала еще свежее. Джу была прекрасна, и не только в глазах мальчика. Все прихожане восхищались ее тонкими, аккуратными чертами лица. Она была хрупкой и худой, девушки пытали за ней повторить и затянуть потуже корсеты, даже обесцветить волосы, чтобы хоть как-то достичь натурального пшеничного цвета. Богине же не нужны были никакие ухищрения.  
  
Бек настолько проникся к ней благоговением и любовью, что всегда внимал её речи и следовал за ней беспрекословно. Что бы Джу ни пожелала, Бекхён тут же исполнял это. Будь то просьба о стакане воды, или о том, чтобы парень носил специальные церемониальные одежды избранника Богини. Маленькому Бёну, конечно, казалось немного странным то, что одежды больше походили на девчачьи платья, но кто он такой, чтобы перечить богине. Посему с малых лет, мальчик одевался исключительно в данную Богиней одежду. Волосы по её приказу он тоже не состригал. Так что к семнадцати годам его голову всегда украшали прекрасные светлые кудри. Только все портили розовые пряди. Бекхён ненавидел свою природу и этот чертов розовый цвет, ибо из-за него парень никогда не сможет попасть на небеса к своим излюбленным Богам.  
  
Из-за миловидности и нарядов его давно перестали принимать за парня. Вначале он возмущался и объяснял, почему так выглядит, потом ему надоело повторять одно и то же, и Бек перестал обращать на это внимание. Со временем он понял, что притворяться девушкой даже выгодно. К нему относились с большим вниманием и добротой, почти не наказывали за провинности и кормили лучше.  
  
Так что теперь его знали исключительно как послушницу по имени Бекки.  
  
По полу стучат каблучки — это Бекки бежит с поручениями от Джу. Он взлетает по винтовой металлической лестнице, будто на крыльях, и шмыгает в небольшой проем, ведущий на балкон. С большой высоты открывается вид на церковную площадь для церемоний вознесения. Пять мальчиков и три девочки самых разных возрастов в длинных белых рубашках стоят кучкой около старого прислужника, работавшего в храме еще до появления Бекхёна. Старик успокаивает детей легкими касаниями, пока свидетели Вознесения слушают хоралы. Самые видные люди в их городе: бургомистр с женой, советник по финансам, начальник городской стражи, бог из южного храма — сидят на скамейках, благоговея перед таинством. Бекки сам хочет оказаться внизу, но не в качестве зрителя, а облачиться в белую рубаху и ступить в небесную возницу.  
  
Песня заканчивается, и на площадь выходит Джу в длинном белом платье с низкой талией. Бекхён думает, что она похожа на белый цветок лотоса, что растет в прудах богатых людей. Богиня произносит речь, возвышая избранных детей, как самых чистых, красивых и незапятнанных. Бек про себя проговаривает слова, выученные наизусть. Он выучил речь от слова до слова уже очень давно. Он мечтал, чтобы эти слова однажды прозвучали и для него. Но…  
  
Он не достоин.  
  
Он не чист.  
  
Его тела коснулся порок.  
  
Всего лишь несколько розовых прядей в светлых волосах рушат его мечту на вознесение из года в год. Мальчонка вначале совершенно не понимал, что он такого сделал? Почему Боги не хотят принять его в свою обитель? Он завидовал до скрежета зубов тем, кто обладал природным окрасом волос и глаз. Это был знак свыше о чистоте и непорочности таких людей. Лишь они были достойны вознесения. И сколько бы Бён в слезах не умолял Джу, сколько бы часов подряд не сбивал коленки перед алтарем, читая молитвы… Поменять его природу не могло ничто.  
  
О вознесении мечталось каждому жителю Парвума, но так, как Бекхён, к богам еще не хотел никто. Причиной такого рвения была надежда. Надежда на что-то светлое и возвышенное, что точно и сам парень объяснить не мог. Он в одном лишь был уверен, ему нужно в божье царство так или иначе. Без этого он никогда не будет счастлив. Примерно пять лет назад ему начало сниться одно место. Высокие дома, что достигали небес и сверкали на солнце белизной и металлом. Летающие между них на огромной скорости штуки, что напоминали возницы богов. Чистый воздух, которым парень не мог надышаться. Приветливые люди, которые явно не страдали от голода. И… Некто, который всегда сопровождал Бёна в этих снах. Парень никогда не запоминал его лица, что было до ужаса обидно. Но ощущение того, что этот неизвестный — самое дорогое, что у него было или будет когда-либо, не покидало прислужника вот уже долгое время.  
  
Как он узнал, что ему снились небеса?   
  
Он однажды подсмотрел, как его Богиня говорила через волшебное зеркало с кем-то и звонко смеялась. Собственно, этот смех и вызвал у Бекхёна интерес. А когда в отражении вместо Джу он увидел пейзажи из своего сна и человека, одетого так же, как и тот “некто”, то еле удержался на ногах и не выдал себя. Из разговора он понял, что снился ему все это время божественный мир. А значит, тот, кого он хотел увидеть больше всего в жизни, тоже находился там. Может, и глупо доверять снам, но стойкая надежда на что-то лучшее часто толкала Бёна на глупые мысли и поступки.  
  
Он непременно должен попасть на небеса…  
  
Бекхён съезжает по перилам. Он спрыгивает в тот момент, когда в большой зал заходит Джу с другим богом. Бекки не знает, куда себя деть, ведь поручения он так и не выполнил, и тем более нельзя слушать разговор двух богов. Он прячется за лестницу, пытаясь слиться с интерьером.  
  
— Джу, дорогая, я бы не хотел напоминать, но ты же видела присланные квоты на этот месяц? — спрашивает мужчина.  
— И не надо было напоминать. Они ничего не понимают в работе на месте, а еще требуют чего-то. Людей не хватает, — сетует Богиня. — Ни на их требования, ни для сам знаешь чего.  
— У меня появилась одна идея, но мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит божество. — Чуть севернее есть…  
— Леон, ты что, забыл, что я получила повышение? — прерывает его Джу. — Через три дня я отправляюсь на Магнум.  
  
Бекхён от неожиданности едва не вскакивает и ударяется о лестницу.  
  
— Помню, помню, — кивает мужчина. — И для моей идеи ты должна быть в Центре.  
  
Джу оборачивается на шорох.  
  
— Давай позже обсудим. — Она хлопает Леона по плечу и направляется к притаившемуся Беку.  
— Котенок, ты чего тут сидишь? — спрашивает Богиня.  
  
Бекхёну ничего не остается, как выйти из укрытия. Он одергивает подол юбки и исподлобья смотрит на Джу, действительно становясь похожим на нашкодившую зверушку.  
  
— Простите, я случайно, — оправдывается Бекки. — Вы же не взаправду улетаете на небо?  
— Увы, милый, — грустным сладким голосом говорит Богиня. — Мой срок здесь заканчивается.  
— Возьмите меня с собой! — пылко восклицает парень. — Вы же знаете, что для меня это значит, сколько времени я провожу в молитвах, даже прядки посветлели, видите. — Бек тычет в волосы, силясь доказать свои слова. — И мои сны, я же рассказывал, что видел небеса, я должен…  
— Котенок, мне тоже грустно расставаться, — легко улыбается Джу. — Но я не могу тебя взять — ты нечистый. Хотела бы, но сейчас это невозможно.  
— Сейчас? — с надеждой уточняет Бекхён.  
— Скоро тебе восемнадцать, возможно, у тебя получится пройти тест. Я могу попросить бога, который придет на мое место, чтобы тебя включили в списки. А хочешь, попрошу Леона? Пойдешь от его церкви.  
— Моя госпожа, пожалуйста, — шепчет Бек, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик.  
  
Когда ему исполнится восемнадцать, он непременно пройдет неведомый тест, который обязательно проходят неприкаянные сироты и добровольцы. Говорят, что никакого вознесения после него не происходит, но куда-то эти люди исчезают. И если сама Джу предлагает этот вариант, значит, после теста Бекхён точно попадет на небо.


	2. Пролог. Часть вторая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендация от Йоко любителям сонгфиков  
> Чанёль: Measure – Begin Again   
> Ченсины: Troye Sivan — The Fault In Our Stars

В небольшой уединенной комнате еле слышатся переливчатые звуки, доносящиеся из банкетного зала. Чанёль мерно кивает под заунывную речь директора компании «Роботэкс индастрис» о совершенствовании их техники. Пак даже не слышит, что именно говорит мужчина, но его это совсем не волнует. Напротив него в кресле сидит Ли Джонгым, молодой специалист в области разработок нового энергетического ресурса. Свежая кровь в их застоявшемся болоте, еще не знает, как вести себя на приемах и куда деть новоявленную кучу номиналов. Благодаря своему занятию он получил не так давно хорошую прибыль, которую тут же начал просаживать на вечеринках. Чанёлю как раз такой тип и нужен. К тому же, по слухам, этот индивид больше благосклонен к мужскому полу, что Паку только на руку.   
  
Чанёль изредка бросает взгляды на юношу. Терпеть занудствующего старикана становится все сложнее, но зря он, что ли, подбирался к юному гению окольными путями. Заметив, что Джонгым тоже посматривает в его сторону, Пак незаметно перемещается к нему. Оказавшись на достаточно близком расстоянии и удостоверившись, что внимание Ли ему оказывает, Чанёль лениво забирает у робота-прислужника стакан виски и вперивается взглядом в директора. Лицо машинально принимает заинтересованное выражение. Он делает глоток алкоголя, нарочно двигая кадыком. Периферическим зрением Пак видит, что Джонгым, не отрываясь, наблюдает. В середине какой-то фразы директора Чанёль тяжко вздыхает, его выражение сменяется с заинтересованного на расстроенное.  
  
— Вы тоже не согласны с теорией профессора Чо? — Ли не подводит и реагирует именно так, как Пак рассчитывал.  
  
Чанёль выдавливает улыбку и кивает.  
  
— Не думаю, что у этой теории есть будущее, — он бьет наугад, даже не представляя, кто этот Чо и что он придумал.  
— Ли Джонгым, — представляется парень, протягивая руку.  
  
Пак пользуется этим, сокращая дистанцию, насколько возможно. Все же это не приватная комната в клубе, здесь помимо них еще несколько стремных задротов и пресловутый директор, который никак не заткнется. Он крепко сжимает протянутую ладонь, большим пальцем поглаживая запястье.  
  
— Знаю, я ваш ярый фанат. Вернее сказать, того, чем вы занимаетесь, — отвечает Чанёль, отпивая из стакана.  
  
Он пристально смотрит в глаза Джонгыма, все еще держа за руку. Ли не разрывает контакт, лишь усугубляя положение. Чанёль мысленно усмехается, минуты не прошло, а новая жертва уже на крючке. Это его новый рекорд. Облизав слегка губы, он резко выдыхает и продолжает:  
  
— Статья в журнале «Энергетика и свободные ресурсы» меня поразила. Использовать инфракрасное излучение для возбуждения прото-частиц — это гениальный ход. Такой простой и изящный, что я даже удивился, как это никто до вас не догадался, — несет чушь Пак, надеясь, что Джонгым проглотит. Чанёль не знает ни что такое прото-частицы, ни про инфракрасное излучение, он просто прочитал одну-единственную статью и выучил пару слов.  
— Неожиданно, но очень приятно. Интересуетесь нулевой энергией? — смущается молодой ученый, приглашая сесть в соседнее кресло.  
— И не только ею. Я знаком со всеми вашими проектами! И сказать по правде, впечатлён до глубины души вашими успехами, — бодро отвечает Чанёль и наклоняется ближе к собеседнику.  
— Это правда неожиданно. Обычно все в мою сторону отзываются нелестно. «Маленькая выскочка», «Недоучка», «Воображала» — это то, что я привык выслушивать от окружающих, — безэмоционально усмехается Ли.  
— Не обращайте на завистников внимания, они ничего не смыслят, — Пак хлопает Джонгыма по плечу. — Для меня как раз таки это и удивительно, как вы, такой молодой, с такой модельной внешностью — и пропадали сутками в лаборатории. Вы жертвовали всеми прелестями и благами для достижения высокой цели. Это в вас меня и восхищает! — восторгается парень, изображая участие.  
— Ну что вы, — довольно улыбается Джонг. — Я просто делал то, что считал нужным. Я верил, что моя работа принесет пользу планете и не прогадал. А… Позвольте узнать, чем занимаетесь вы?.. — спрашивает парень. — И как вас зовут?  
— Пак Чанёль, — с готовностью отвечает тот. — Если честно, круг моих интересов широк, но я больше любитель, и не могу определиться с направлением. Так что ничем на данный момент. Но очень хотел бы попасть в вашу команду, — наигранно грустно вздыхает Чанёль и допивает виски.  
— Ох! Правда? Так в чем проблема? — воодушевляется ученый.  
  
Для Пака очевидно, что Джонг не только из-за потенциального сотрудника так реагирует.  
  
— Стыдно признать, но у меня нет должного образования… — сетует Чанёль. — Все мои теперешние знания основаны на чистом любопытстве и личном интересе. Но большинство ваших данных засекречено, так что и известно мне весьма мало. Насколько я знаю, без красного диплома Главного Института Энергетики и Топлива к вам в компанию можно на порог и не являться.  
— Эта бюрократия… Дяденьки в серых костюмах совершенно ничего не знают о работе на месте. Институтские знания в нашей лаборатории летят на помойку! Переучиваешь все заново в ходе самих исследований. Опытным путем. Да я бы сам вас всему обучил! — распинается Ли, чуть ли не стуча кулаком в грудь.  
  
Чанёль мысленно щелкает пальцами. Ловушка захлопнулась. Он медленно приближается к лицу парня. Джонгым замолкает и начинает прерывисто дышать. Пак наклоняется к алеющему уху собеседника.  
  
— Если честно, я знаю одну лазейку… — шепчет он, нарочно задевая ушную раковину губами. — Только она требует немалую сумму номиналов и не совсем соответствует закону. — Под конец он выдыхает в шею Джонгу, довольно отмечая вскочившие мурашки.  
  
Пак отстраняется и нарочно отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Что это за лазейка? — ученый ведется на провокацию и сам наклоняется к Чанёлю.  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы встревали в такие махинации и ставили под угрозу свою карьеру, к тому же, у меня и денег-то таких нет, зря я вам об этом вообще сказал, — оправдания прерывает палец Ли, который ложится на губы Пака.  
— Т-с-с… Никто не узнает. А деньги? Хм, это вовсе не проблема, я вам одолжу. — Парень убирает палец. — Можно сказать, что я инвестирую в будущего… помощника, — теперь на его губах играет хитрая улыбка.  
— Что же, ну тогда слушайте, — Чанёль отзеркаливает собеседника и пускается в объяснение простой, но эффективной схемы.   
  
Пак Чанёль — альфонс и мошенник. Он обводит вокруг пальца богатых дураков и дурочек. Это лучшее, что он умеет. Конечно, такое занятие он приобрел не от хорошей жизни. Отнюдь не все на Магнуме жили припеваючи…  
  
Если бы кому-то стало интересно, почему Чанёль обманом получает деньги, он бы с радостью ответил, что во всем виноват его отец. Даже точную дату назвал бы, когда, по его мнению, все пошло под откос. Это был его двенадцатый день рождения, отец ушел, не попрощавшись, и не давал о себе знать целых четыре года. Сначала все шло своим чередом, потом у его матери начали появляться любовники, юный Чанёль был предоставлен самому себе. Отец вернулся неожиданно, как для мальчика, так и для его матери. Старший Пак принес страшные новости — их семью лишили накопленных номиналов, забрали квартиры и поместья, полученные в качестве наследства. Всем троим определили одну пенсию на всех, которой не хватало даже на оплату последнего жилья, при этом запретив устраиваться на работу выше пятой категории. Миссис Пак не долго пробыла с семьей, быстро развелась и прыгнула в объятия одного из любовников. У Чанёля такой возможности не было: пришлось трудиться вместо гордого отца.  
  
Шестнадцатилетний парень хотел чего угодно, но не зарабатывать гроши, которые все равно уходили на жалкие попытки поддержать былую роскошь. Чанёль постоянно думал — а почему, собственно, он должен нести наказание вместе с отцом? Какой в этом толк? Что он сделал? Апелляции и прошения в суд не дали ощутимых результатов: с него всего лишь сняли ограничение по выбору работы. Но Ёль все равно не мог устроиться на высшую категорию — пока все учились, он слушал, как его мать развлекается за стенкой. В итоге к двадцати годам у него был большой список подработок, ни одного заработанного класса, тысячи выговоров и прочие унижающие его гордость вещи.  
  
В какой-то момент Чанёль нанес визит матери. Попытка надавить на материнский инстинкт провалилась, но ее новый муж с легкостью бросил пасынку карточку с приличной суммой номиналов. Ёля замкнуло — от него откупились. Он вспомнил, как молодая и красивая миссис Пак любовалась драгоценностями и дорогими безделушками, пока мужа рядом не было. Настолько простая мысль, что если суметь понравиться человеку, можно получить от него все, что захочешь, даже свободу от собственного ребенка, прочно засела в голове Чанёля.  
  
Сначала было страшно. Первые попытки познакомиться, понять суть золотой молодежи, топорные приемы подката. Первая удача с молоденькой дурочкой, оплатившей номер в отеле на одну ночь и оставившая утром большую сумму на такси. Пробы с более крупными жертвами, отточенная мимика, правильные слова, средства на самообразование в целях улучшения навыков съема. Никто даже не догадывался, что Чанёль врет, фактически выпрашивает подарки. Он почувствовал вкус победы, эйфорию, возникающую, когда очередной дуралей попадал в его сети. Бывали и мстительные брошенки, но от них легко было защититься с помощью запретительных ордеров. Чанёль неплохо поднаторел в юриспруденции.  
  
Если бы у Пака спросили, нравится ли ему такая жизнь, он бы ответил, что нравится. Никакого риска быть раскрытым, мозговой штурм ради красивой игры, охота уже ради удовольствия, а не денег. У него даже была любовь, которой так не хватало магнумцам, что они велись на уловки Чанёля.  
  
Любовь Ёль встретил во сне. Это был ничем не примечательный сон: он гулял по столице под руку с милой девушкой. Чанёль не чувствовал горячего желания начать охоту за ее вниманием. Он откуда-то знал, что ее не надо обманывать. Впервые Пак чувствовал не похоть или страсть наживы, а нечто светлое, теплое и всепоглощающее. Это было настолько неожиданно и невероятно, что у него не нашлось ни капли циничной мысли.  
  
Она являлась каждую ночь на протяжении пяти лет. Это были обычные прогулки под руку с той, что открыла ему новую сторону жизни. Милая девушка, ниже его ростом. Всегда в красивых платьях и со светло-розовыми кудрями на голове. Её звонкий смех поселял в Ёля безграничное счастье, узенькие глаза-щелочки дарили такие теплые и солнечные взгляды, от которых Пак таял, как его жертвы. Он никогда не пытался прикоснуться к ней более интимно, боясь разрушить светлую магию. По той же причине боялся спросить имя. Но сжимая каждую ночь во сне маленькую ладошку, он не терял надежду, что она реальна, и Чанёль обязательно встретит её наяву.  
  
Пак вваливается в свою маленькую квартирку и первым делом бредет в ванную. Совершив обязательные ритуалы перед сном, чтобы привести в порядок кожу и не допустить появление морщин, Чанёль достает из шкафчика таблетки и запивает три капсулы стаканом воды. Когда он устраивается на кровати, снотворное начинает действовать.  
  
Сквозь серую дымку проступают очертания сада на крыше Центральной Библиотеки. Под раскидистым деревом на лавочке расположилась кудрявая девушка. Он улыбается и, насвистывая какую-то мелодию себе под нос, направляется к ней. Заметив чужое присутствие, она подняла на него взгляд, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
  
— Ты вернулся! — радостный смех вновь окрашивает сон Пак Чанёля в яркие цвета.  
  
***  
  
В окне отсека Ким Чондэ виднеются темные облака этой несчастной, как считал он сам, планеты. Через час он должен торжественно появиться перед людьми, которые поголовно верят, что он Бог. Смешно подумать.   
  
Только веселого мало. Киму было больно и противно слышать от прихожан божественное имя «Чен», принимать их молитвы, обещать исправить проблемы, а в ином случае врать, что люди недостаточно верят. Его личная сила бесполезна для них, разве что дожди вызывать, да и то они опасны из-за экологии. Пока он ничего не может сделать для планеты.   
  
Единственной, кому Чен по-настоящему смог помочь, была забитая и замученная жертва каких-то экспериментов. Парня, находящегося под действием разнообразных веществ, он обнаружил в подвале своего старого храма. То ли случайность, то ли шестое чувство привело его туда. Каково же было удивление Кима, когда он впервые к нему прикоснулся. Чувства другого человека хлынули в него стремительным потоком, из-за чего он еле удержался на ногах. Тогда он понял, что этот человек его Пара, его дополнение, его часть, если угодно. Тогда Чондэ вообще не надеялся отыскать парный ключ. Да и еще где? На Парвуме!   
  
Чжан Исин, а именно так звали этого парня, был тогда в тяжелом состоянии. Его пичкали такими веществами и в таких количествах, что Чондэ удивлялся, как тот еще дух не испустил. И всегда покрывался мурашками, думая о том, что бы было, если бы он не нашел. Состояние Исина вполне объясняло до ужаса странные сны, которые Ким видел прежде на Магнуме. Его половина пребывала в вечном наркотическом забытье, еще бы тут не увидеть нечто непонятное. Не удивительно, что Чондэ даже мысли Пары не мог услышать из-за непрерывного бессознательного состояния.  
  
Он втайне начал приходить к парню и проведывать его. Когда тот был не в бреду, то все равно мало понимал, что происходило вокруг. Исин часто не помнил, кто он, где он, как тут оказался… Смотрел на Чондэ со страхом и недоверием. Только благодаря нескольким забытым предыдущим «Богом» листам Ким узнал, кто пленник подвала и что с ним делали. Названия веществ были Чондэ незнакомы, их назначение тоже, но от всей этой медицинской мишуры ему каждый раз становилось плохо.  
  
Ким наловчился пользоваться их связью, пускай та и была пока слабой. От того, как было плохо Сину, Чондэ сам страдал не меньше. Это мешало его прикрытию и репутации Бога, потому пришлось учиться блокировать неосознанные крики Исина о помощи. Вместе с умением абстрагироваться от ментальной связи, Чен научился манипулировать этой связью, успокаивая Чжана даже на расстоянии. Исин чувствовал, что Ким для него делал, это было видно. Со временем он привык к Чондэ и попытался сам начать контакт.   
  
Но так долго продолжаться не могло. Исину продолжали давать препараты старшие прислужники, по привычке выполняющие заданную прошлым Богом работу. Чондэ пугало, что в любую минуту организм парня не выдержит. Собственно, это и сыграло им на руку, они инсценировали смерть Исина, заменив шприц с наркотиками на вещество, вызывающее клиническую смерть. Прислужники посчитали «демона в подвале» мертвым и поспешили избавиться от тела. Там-то Ким и забрал его к себе, втайне перевезя его в «божественные покои».  
  
Все было нормально, к Богу никто не смел заходить, а сам он никого не приглашал. Чен старался быть ближе, заботиться о парне. Разум не спешил проясняться, но Чжан уже четко понимал, что Чондэ не собирается причинять ему вреда. В целом он чувствовал себя удовлетворительно после нескольких дней капельницы, которую поставил Ким. Постепенно Исин начал приходить в себя, нормальный режим и питание явно шли на пользу Чжану. Сознание постепенно прояснялось. Оказалось, парень совершенно не помнил прошлое и почему оказался в подвале. Но пускай осознать до конца своё «я» Исин не мог, это не мешало ему иногда выдавать такие фразы и мысли, из-за которых Ким ощущал себя несмышлёным ребенком. В глазах этого человека он часто ловил такую глубокую печаль, что хотелось обнять того до хруста костей и стереть это с его чудесных глаз. Но Чен до сих пор боялся спугнуть Сина. Он все еще ломал голову над тем, как объяснить Паре, кто они, какая у них важная миссия и… Насколько дорогим становился с каждой минутой Исин для Чондэ. Пускай, несомненно, была замешана природа их парности, но даже если бы не было её, Ким не сомневался, что чувства его были бы теми же, что и сейчас.   
  
Все было хорошо.  
  
А потом Джана накрыла ломка.  
  
Чондэ не знал, сколько времени Син провел, как узник. Сколько гадости ему успели ввести, если сейчас его так отчаянно ломало? И почему это не случилось сразу после отмены всех уколов?   
  
Чен все чувствовал, каждую мышцу, которые выкручивало и казалось, что рвало на части. Каждые кости, что будто бы ломались сами по себе, принося ужасную боль. Чувствовал, слышал, как Син выл от безысходности. Ким тогда был не рядом. Он как раз был в поле, собираясь вызвать очередной ядовитый ливень. Не смог. А когда подумал, что связь их совсем мала и боль Чжана в десятки раз больше, чем то, что чувствует он, то еле удержался, чтобы не свалиться на колени перед прихожанами. Кое-как оправдавшись перед жителями городка, он, плюнув на образ Бога, побежал к своему транспорту и выжал из него максимальную скорость. Слезы заволакивали взор. Не его. Исиновы.   
Чондэ влетел в свою комнату и сгреб в объятия воющего парня. Сжал с такой силой, что Чжан даже пришел в себя на пару секунд.  
  
— Чондэ… Мне больно… — Сорвавшийся голос полоснул по сердцу Кима.   
  
Он такой идиот, раз забыл про это, ведь логично было, что Исину станет плохо без дозы наркотического вещества.   
  
— Все хорошо, я рядом. Хороший мой. Ты потерпи, — шептал Ким на ухо Чжану и гладил по спине.   
  
Но эффект от объятий Пары прошел, и Чжан снова взвыл раненым зверем. Времени, чтобы достать нужный препарат, у Чена очевидно не было. Он даже не имел понятия, какой вызывает мучительную боль, точнее, отсутствие этого препарата. Чжану нужно было срочно помочь. Чондэ знал еще один способ, но… Не убьет ли это его самого? Не оттолкнет ли Ким после Сина от себя этим?  
  
Когда парные обладатели ключей максимально близки, их силы, их боль, чувства, мысли, сознание — все объединяется и делится поровну. Если Чен заберет себе половину боли, это должно было помочь Исину пережить эту ломку, а там бы он нашел способ помочь иначе.   
  
— Прости, нет выбора, времени тоже нет, прости… — Ким сбивчиво бормотал извинения, таща Джана на руках к постели.   
  
Они мало пробыли вместе, чтобы дойти до такого ответственного шага, но чёрт подери. По-другому никак.  
  
Син был в полусознательном состоянии, но все равно умудрился ответить на поцелуй Чондэ. Он хватался губами за губы Пары, как за последнюю соломинку. Ким, в перерывах между поцелуями, поспешно избавлял их обоих от одежды. Он пытался абстрагироваться от боли, чтобы иметь возможность контролировать свои действия. Он касался оголенной кожи руками и губами, заглаживал свою вину перед Исином за то, что не может помочь, в ответ получая укусы, царапины и пинки. Не такой Чондэ представлял их первую близость. Он вообще до этого момента даже не думал о ней. Преодолевая чувства Сина, Ким пытался максимально подготовить Пару к себе. Добавлять Чжану боли он никак не собирался. В момент полного единения их связь в момент стала максимально сильной. Поток Исиновых чувств чуть не отключил Чондэ. Теперь ему самому пришлось взвыть. Но он продолжал двигаться в том же темпе. Он всеми силами посылал от себя спокойствие, вытягивая боль, и, похоже, это подействовало. Исин перестал метаться, лишь тихонько ныл, закусив губу. Когда все закончилось, Чондэ просто отключился.  
  
Тем временем над их городком разразилась большая гроза, а вниз летели капли совершенно чистой дождевой воды, будто бы какая-то сила очистила её от всей химии. Исцелила.  
  
Сейчас Ким вспоминает тот случай с содроганием. После он очень долго отходил от пережитого. Его тело было совершенно не готово к такому. Тогда-то он понял, что Исин многим отличался от него. Позже, когда случайный порез на Чжане затянулся на глазах, Ким понял, что дело было в его врожденных способностях.   
  
С тех пор прошло немало времени. Их отношения давно перевалили за стадию простой парности. Ким Чондэ любит и дорожит Чжан Исином больше, чем чем-либо в своей жизни, и четко ощущает, что это взаимно.   
Перевод в другой храм был новой ступенькой к совершению его задумки.   
  
На кровати ворочается Исин и никак не может найти положение. Чтобы исключить жуткие ломки как в начале их отношений, Чондэ пришлось опустошить запасы веществ из подвала и по найденным остаткам записей восстановить некоторые рецепты. Дозы, вводимые Исину, стали гораздо меньше, из коктейлей по одному убирались препараты. Чондэ следил за его состоянием, боясь, что именно убранный наркотик вызовет второй серьезный приступ. Постепенно он хотел вывести из употребления всю гадость, пока Чжан не сможет бороться сам.   
  
Ким расталкивает парня и просит подняться. Исин устало приподнимается на подушках. Он подставляет локоть, пока Чондэ возится с пистолетом-шприцом, заливая в него готовую смесь.  
  
— Прости, Син, — в очередной раз просит Ким.  
— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Исин. — Сколько мне спать?  
— До конца дня, пока я не разберусь с обстановкой.  
  
На месте укола проступает след в виде розовой звездочки, синяя вена набухает. Чжан укладывается обратно. Кроме тяжелых наркотиков, психотропов и неопознанных веществ, Чондэ добавляет снотворное, чтобы парень не мог причинить вред ни себе, ни другим.   
  
В окне отсека Ким Чондэ виднеются темные очертания на фоне гор самого большого города этой несчастной, как считал он сам, планеты. Автопилот предупреждает о снижении. Чондэ приближается к Сину и касается губами его лба. Отстранившись, он выходит из отсека, блокируя дверь.   
  
— Что ж, Бог Чен, посмотрим, что тебя ждет, — бормочет он и направляется к выходу.


End file.
